Ruvik (The Evil Within)
Summary Ruvik was the youngest son of the Victoriano Family. Despite his genius intellect, he had a disturbed mind, his sister Laura was the only person he had shown any sign of connection and love. During a fire, Laura died and Ruvik's body was disfigured by the fire, this event, and his father's abuse, eventually turned Ruvik completely insane, to the point that he murdered his parents in order to further boost his research about the human psyche, with the goal to create a perfect world inside his mind through the STEM project. At some point, Ruvik started working along with the organization MOBIUS, but was betrayed and used as a test subject to the STEM, his body was almost completely destroyed, except his still-living brain, however his consciousness was still alive and living inside the STEM's virtual world, as a virus. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least 8-C, likely higher Name: Ruben Victoriano, Ruvik Origin: The Evil Within Gender: Male Age: 37 Classification: '''Human, Living Consciousness '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Possession, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Showed several of his memories to Sebastian), Reality Warping (Within the STEM), Creation (Created all the inhuman creatures inside the STEM wich includes the Haunted and beings like Reborn Laura), Transformation (Can turn other people in the STEM into Haunted. Transformed himself into a gigantic monster to fight Sebastian), Blood Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can make other beings explode with only a touch), Teleportation, Genius Intelligence Attack Potency: Human level | At least Building level (Managed to lift a bus with telekinesis and throw it away), likely higher (Ruvik's powers within the STEM are much more powerful than other's due to his nature as its core and thus, he can mostly do everything he wants within it) Speed: Normal Human | Hypersonic (Casual bullet timer) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Superhuman (Is able to easily lift a full grown man with one hand) Striking Strength: Human Class | Building Class Durability: Human level | Building level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range. Limited Omnipresence inside the STEM Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius. Even as a child, Ruvik had made strong advancements in the fields of psychotherapy. He was the one who developed the first STEM project, a system that allows multiple minds to be brought together and to be connected in a virtual world projected by the host's mind. After spending some years inside the system, Ruvik developed godlike powers, he is capable of teleportation, superhuman speed, invulnerability, and several others. Weaknesses: Ruvik has a great fear of fire because his sister died and his body was disfigured by a fire. Key: Base | STEM Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Evil Within Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Psychopaths Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transformation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Sadists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Scientists Category:Murderers Category:Biology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Memory Users Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains Category:Horror Characters